The present invention relates to packaging and applicator devices for applying a cosmetic or other care products.
French patent application FR 2 771 077 describes a packaging and applicator device including an applicator having an applicator element that is suitable for being loaded with substance by being inserted in a receptacle through a wiper member that is constituted, at least in part, by an elastically-deformable porous material.
European patent EP 1 053 695 B1 discloses an applicator including an applicator element that is capable of deforming while passing through the wiper member.
Other applicators are described in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0005209 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,202 and 6,305,861 B1, and European Patents Nos. EP 0 693 261 A1 and EP 0 875 169.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,282 and 5,826,600 disclose mascara applicators including stacked disks that deform while the applicator is being removed from the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,417 describes a mascara brush having bristles that bend while passing through the opening of the receptacle.